


A Good Leader

by inuko678



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: JB and Youngjae have a little fun before bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back when 2jae was still sharing a room.
> 
> I originally posted this on my AFF page: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/713301

JB entered his shared space to see his roommate(and bedmate) sprawled out in the middle of their mattress playing some loud game on his iPad. JB dropped to his knees and crawled his way between Youngjae’s legs, he snatched the tablet from the unsuspecting singer’s hands and placed it on the floor beside them. Youngjae let his already full lips fall into a cute pout, “Hyung, I had the high score,” he told GOT7's leader. 

 

Jaebum gave him a sexy side-smirk saying, “And now you have me.” Youngjae playfully crossed his arms and looked away to hide his smile, “That doesn’t seem like a fair trade,” he said through his grin.

 

JB glared at the younger singer, before he pressed his body closer to him, “Even if I told you I wanted you right now?” he asked, his cock already standing at attention. Youngjae said nothing, he was too busy trying to hide the growing redness in his cheeks. JB caressed Youngjae’s round cheek in his soft hand, coaxing him to look at his leader, “Surely that’s a better trade?” he sked him.

 

Youngjae flashed his bright award-winning smile; the one that hid his big brown eyes and made Jaebum’s heart pump just a little bit harder. JB closed the gap between him and his fellow singer; Leader had always been a fan of Youngjae’s soft pouty lips.

 

Jaebum pulled away from the kiss just as Youngjae was getting into it, the younger let out a small sound of disapproval. JB ran a finger over the cute beauty mark beneath the younger’s eye as he made a request, “Youngjae-ah, why don’t you show leader-hyung how much you love him?” Youngjae let out a small chuckle, but nodded his consent. 

 

JB fell back onto the mattress and Youngjae followed. He boldly kissed his hyung again as his hands became busy with untying the drawstring of JB’s sweatpants. Once his pants were loosened, Youngjae freed Jaebum’s confined hard-on. The singer slowly lowered his head to his leader’s awaiting member and wrapped his lips around the tip earning a sharp gasp of approval from JB. 

 

JB squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure and rested all his upper weight on his right elbow, letting his free hand find Youngjae’s soft black hair. Youngjae’s curious eyes traveled up to his leader’s face as he let his mouth sink further down onto the appendage in his mouth. He really liked watching JB when he did this for him, because even when wracked with pleasure, Leader still looked cool. 

 

His dark brows knitted over his closed eye lids and he sexily gnawed on his bottom lip, his long fingers played in the teenager's silky dark hair. Feeling like he was on the brink of coming in Youngjae’s mouth, Jaebum pushed the younger off of him. Youngjae immediately pulled back, “What’s the matter hyung?” he asked wiping his mouth. “I can’t have all the fun can I?” JB asked as he pet the singer’s head, “A good leader can’t be selfish.”

 

He pushed Youngjae back into the pillows and covered his body with his own again. He pushed the younger’s bangs back and deposited a kiss on his forehead, before lifting his shirt over his head. After tossing aside the shirt JB lowered his head and pressed a kiss into Youngjae’s neck, and then another. He did his best not to leave any marks as he nipped and kissed his way down Youngjae’s chest, while simultaneously ridding the singer of his pajama bottoms.

 

Jaebum reached for the lube hidden beneath their mattress and spread some over his fingers and pressed them against Youngjae’s rosebud. It was Youngjae’s turn to gasp as a finger entered him. JB grabbed the singer’s erection in his other hand and alternated between stroking and fingering him. It was leader’s turn to watch: Youngjae’s eyes were tightly shut, his face was flushed, and he was letting out small melodious moans.

 

After Jaebum was able to push 3 fingers inside with little-to-no struggled, he positioned himself at Youngjae’s entrance. He hooked his elbows behind Youngjae’s knees and lifted him up slightly, he leaned forward and kissed him again as he slowly made his way inside. “Mmm JB,” Youngjae moaned at him. JB felt a small twinge at the younger’s informality, but given their current situation he let it slide. 

 

Jaebum slowly rocked into his lover, taking care to place soft kisses over his brow and on his lips. Youngjae moaned a little louder and tightly wrapped his arms around leader’s shoulders. “Youngjae you have to be quiet,” Leader warned authoritatively as he rocked his hips forward a little harder.

 

Youngjae bit his lip to keep quiet, as his hyung slowly pounded into him. JB felt the familiar tightness around his manhood and knew that Youngjae was close, and so was he. He sped up his pace, and the younger singer swallowed a particularly loud groan as he hugged JB tighter, “Hyung I’m gonna come,” he whispered out. 

 

JB pressed his forehead to Youngjae’s and nodded, “Me too, Youngjae.” They kissed as Youngjae unloaded his seed, coating their stomachs. JB was right behind him, he quickly pulled out of Youngjae and pumped his manhood slightly until his seed mixed with Youngjae’s on the singer’s belly.

 

Jaebum rolled off of Youngjae and onto his side of the bed, out of breath. He grabbed the singer’s t-shirt and wiped off his stomach and then Youngjae’s. He tossed the shirt across the small room before he pulled Youngjae’s back to his chest, hugging him tightly. The younger male smiled and shook his head, Leader really liked to cuddle when he was sleepy.

 

He reached forward and grabbed their blanket and covered them, “Goodnight JB-hyung,” he said as he tucked his elbow beneath his pillow. JB had already fallen asleep, though, happy and satisfied.


End file.
